Coeur de chêne rouge coquelicot
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Poppy Pomfresh sait qu'en choisissant de suivre sa vocation, en devenant infirmière à Poudlard, elle doit aussi renoncer à empêcher Antonin de s'engager sur le sombre chemin qu'il a choisi.


**Note d'auteur**** : ****Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du grand défi "A vos claviers 2018" organisé sur HPF l'été dernier par ET et The Night Circus. Lors de ce défi, nous avions plusieurs défis avec un thème, des contraintes, et nous devions écrire un texte dessus.**

**Défi :  
**

• Devront être mentionnés : **Un livre, un tableau, un instrument de musique, un animal, un maléfice, une date, un pays.** L'un de ces sept éléments **devra avoir une importance capitale**, les autres peuvent être tout à fait anecdotiques.  
• Un personnage **devra briller par son absence**. Les autres personnages pourront l'évoquer, parler de lui, penser à lui, mais lui même ne pourra pas être physiquement présent dans votre histoire. Les flash-backs narratifs ne sont autorisés que s'il n'apparaît pas non plus; il ne pourra exister qu'à travers les paroles / actes / pensées de vos personnages.  
• Par conséquent, **le texte ne pourra pas être écrit à la première ou la seconde personne, uniquement à la troisième.**  
• Dans votre dernière phrase OU votre première phrase **le mot « fin » devra apparaître.**

**J'ai adoré écrire ce texte, et en vrai ça m'a trop donné envie de développer cette idée, et pourquoi pas un jour d'en faire une fic longue :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Août 1971, Ste Mangouste, Service de pathologie des sortilèges_

— Poppy. J'ai besoin de vous.

— Non ! Non, c'est lui qui a besoin de moi ! Il n'est pas encore perdu, il peut revenir !

Albus Dumbledore soupira, le regard désolé, face à la jeune Médicomage de vingt-quatre ans qui fut un temps avait été son élève. La respiration hachée, les mains agitées de tremblements, elle évitait ostensiblement de regarder le lit près d'elle, sur lequel gisait un Moldu dont le pronostic vital semblait dangereusement engagé.

— Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire, reprit calmement Albus. Vous savez comme moi qu'il y a longtemps qu'il a fait son choix.

— Vous n'en savez rien ! s'écria-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

— J'ai besoin de vous à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas une simple offre d'emploi, Poppy, c'est une proposition que je vous supplie d'accepter.

Poppy se laissa tomber sur la chaise près du lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Pas maintenant, pas maintenant… Si elle quittait Ste Mangouste pour aller travailler à Poudlard, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance de lui faire entendre raison. Son travail l'occuperait nuit et jour, hormis les mois d'été, mais on était en août, et si elle acceptait de devenir infirmière à Poudlard à la rentrée, elle y serait bloquée pour dix mois. C'était beaucoup trop.

— Vous trouverez quelqu'un d'autre, de tout aussi qualifié ! renchérit-elle.

— Non, répondit fermement Dumbledore. Non, je sais qu'il n'y aura personne de plus qualifié que vous pour ce travail. Et vous le savez aussi.

Évidemment qu'elle le savait. Dans l'esprit des Médicomages, l'infirmerie de Poudlard ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus prestigieux comme carrière, mais pour elle… Elle n'avait jamais ambitionné une carrière à Ste Mangouste, ce n'était pas ce dont elle rêvait lorsqu'elle s'était lancée dans des études de Médicomagie. Elle avait passé ses deux dernières années d'école à Poudlard à assister régulièrement Mr Yarrow, l'infirmier de Poudlard, à voir défiler des élèves aux blessures et maladies parfois très étranges, et rien ne l'avait rendue plus heureuse que de l'aider à les soigner, réconforter les plus jeunes, faire la leçon aux plus vieux.

Or Mr Yarrow venait justement de prendre sa retraite, visiblement de façon très brutale. Elle savait très bien pourquoi. La mission que Dumbledore voulait lui confier à elle lui avait paru insurmontable, et il avait démissionné.

Mais si elle quittait Londres maintenant, avec les événements qui se produisaient, de plus en plus fréquemment, cette guerre qui venait de commencer et dont elle voyait les effets tous les jours à Ste Mangouste… elle perdrait tout. Ce serait fini. Elle le perdrait, elle le savait.

— Je dois rester ici, insista-t-elle. Il pourrait revenir, vous savez que c'est possible. Certains ont déjà quitté les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui, ce n'est pas inéluctable !

— J'ai bien peur que, le concernant, son cas ne soit réglé depuis longtemps, Poppy, répondit Dumbledore avec une expression de profonde déception.

Poppy secoua la tête. Elle refusait d'y croire.

— A mon humble avis, le **sortilège** qui a blessé ce Moldu est suffisamment explicite…

Elle se résolut à tourner la tête vers l'homme inanimé dans le lit, dont le teint pâle et les derniers examens ne permettaient pas d'être optimiste quant à sa survie. Elle sentit les larmes lui venir et étouffa un sanglot en regardant la fine trace noire qui courait sur le sternum du Moldu, la marque d'un sortilège qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Sa spécialité… Il en était si fier.

— Il y a tellement de livres de magie noire… D'autres sorciers ont pu l'apprendre, murmura-t-elle, bien consciente qu'elle ne pouvait plus convaincre personne, pas même elle-même.

C'était _sa_ marque. _Sa_ signature. Jamais il n'en aurait divulgué le secret. Et elle ressentait une telle douleur en la voyant sur la poitrine de cet homme mourant qu'elle se demanda si les effets du sortilège n'étaient pas contagieux.

— J'ai fait retirer les plus dangereux de la Réserve il y a quelques années, y compris les _**Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal**_, les plus jeunes adeptes de Voldemort – elle frissonna malgré elle à l'écoute de ce nom – n'y ont pas eu accès. Dolohov…

— Ne l'appelez pas comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle avec rage. Ne l'appelez pas par son nom de famille, comme vous le faites pour les autres Mangemorts !

— Il porte la Marque, Poppy, vous me l'avez dit vous-même.

— Je… je ne suis pas sûre ! Je l'ai peut-être imaginée…

Dumbledore soupira. Elle se prit alors à espérer qu'il allait abandonner. Elle ne refusait pas définitivement son offre, elle demandait juste une année de plus ! Une simple année, pour avoir le temps de ramener Antonin à la raison, le faire revenir vers elle, le faire renoncer à ses abominables ambitions…

— Vous pourriez demander à Pomona, insista-t-elle. Elle pourrait cumuler l'enseignement de la Botanique et la gestion de l'Infirmerie, elle connaît déjà les plantes, leurs propriétés, et en cas de besoin l'apothicaire de Pré-au-Lard pourrait l'aider ! Elle…

Soudain un bruit épouvantable la fit sursauter, un cri inhumain qui la glaça jusqu'au sang. Elle se rua vers le Moldu qui venait de reprendre conscience et se débattait comme un furieux, agité de spasmes terribles, hurlant et s'étouffant dans l'écume qui lui sortait de la bouche.

— Allez chercher du renfort ! cria-t-elle à l'attention du **tableau de Penelope Nightshade**, guérisseuse assassinée en 1875 par un patient sous Imperium.

La jeune femme disparut aussitôt du cadre et, quelques instants plus tard, trois Médicomages se trouvaient aux côtés de Poppy, cherchant vainement un moyen de contrer les effets du sortilège. Sur la poitrine du Moldu, la fine ligne noire s'était changée en une espèce de gigantesque toile d'araignée, comme si le poison du sortilège s'infiltrait dans toutes les veines à partir du point d'impact. Les spasmes et cris de douleur du blessé étaient de plus en plus violents, et aucune potion ne parvenait à arrêter la propagation de la noirceur, qui avait déjà atteint la mâchoire, les épaules et le nombril.

Soudain, le corps du Moldu s'arqua, la tête rejetée en arrière, les bras crispés, figé dans une position totalement inhumaine. Il émit un dernier râle et retomba sur le matelas, pantin désarticulé. Il était mort.

Durant toute l'intervention, Poppy avait relégué au second plan la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Dumbledore, qui était sorti de la pièce aussitôt que Penelope Nightshade était revenue et lui avait sévèrement intimé de partir. Mais à la vue de ce corps inerte, de ce cadavre, elle eut l'impression qu'on lui broyait le cœur dans un étau, et sans pouvoir rien contrôler elle vomit le peu qu'elle avait mangé depuis la veille sur le sol impeccable de la chambre.

Hippocrate Smethwyck se précipita vers elle, et elle se sentit entraînée hors de la pièce, à peine consciente de ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle.

— Tu es plus résistante que ça d'ordinaire, lui dit-il d'un ton soucieux en l'aidant à s'asseoir dans le couloir. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on a droit à une mort pareille dans ce service, on a vu bien pire…

— Je crois que je couve un truc, murmura-t-elle, ça va passer.

Avant de retourner dans la chambre, il lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite et elle ferma les yeux, la tête posée contre le mur derrière elle. Elle savait très bien qu'Albus Dumbledore était toujours là. Si elle ouvrait les yeux, elle verrait sa haute silhouette dans sa robe bleu nuit ornée d'étoiles, sa longue barbe blanche. Elle ne voulait pas.

Elle entendit le doux bruissement de l'étoffe lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle et posa sa main sur les siennes.

— Je ne veux rien entendre, souffla-t-elle.

— Je sais ce que vous ressentez, Poppy, aussi surprenant que cela puisse vous paraître. Il est affreusement douloureux de renoncer à quelqu'un, de le laisser sombrer en sachant qu'on ne pourra jamais le faire remonter à la surface.

Poppy rouvrit les yeux, intriguée. Elle ne savait pas de quoi, ou plutôt de qui il parlait, et n'osait pas le lui demander, mais il paraissait étrangement familier à sa situation.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, vous ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

— Quelque chose que je ne me pardonnerai jamais, j'ai abandonné. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, et même si je continuerai toute ma vie à me demander si j'aurais pu faire davantage, je sais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Il était trop tard.

Poppy détourna la tête, laissant les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

— Pas pour lui, murmura-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

La main de Dumbledore serra les siennes et elle le vit se lever du coin de l'œil.

— Je souhaite que vous ayez raison, dit-il d'une voix douce. Et si vous changez d'avis… vous savez où me trouver.

Elle suivit du regard la silhouette familière qui s'éloignait dans le couloir et disparut de son champ de vision en montant dans l'ascenseur. Alors seulement elle s'autorisa à fondre en larmes et se recroquevilla sur elle-même dans le fauteuil, serrant contre son visage le mouchoir brodé qu'Antonin lui avait offert, quelques mois auparavant, son dernier cadeau avant qu'elle ne comprenne réellement dans quelle voie il s'était engagé.

Il avait été si fier de faire partie des premiers adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si fier de lui montrer sa Marque, de lui parler de ce sortilège qu'il avait mis au point tout seul, grâce à des grimoires quasiment introuvables. Elle, pourtant si rationnelle, si pragmatique, n'avait pas voulu voir tout de suite ce qui était réellement en train de se passer. Jusqu'au jour où, un an plus tôt, ils avaient vu arriver à Ste Mangouste dix nés-Moldus dans un état critique, et porteurs de cette même ligne noire sur la poitrine, en plus de nombreuses autres blessures qui avaient conduit à la mort de sept d'entre eux.

Elle se souvenait de la nausée qui l'avait prise à cet instant, mais qu'elle était parvenue à contenir. Elle se souvenait du fait que c'était cette agression qui avait officiellement déclenché la guerre ouverte qui sévissait dans le monde sorcier, depuis près d'un an désormais.

Elle se souvenait de cette nuit du **15 novembre 1970**, où Antonin était venu la voir, sévèrement blessé à l'épaule, le sang avait imbibé tout un pan de sa robe. Elle l'avait soigné, sans poser de question bien que sachant pertinemment qu'il avait reçu ce sortilège lors d'un combat contre des sorciers de son camp à elle. C'est là qu'il lui avait offert ce mouchoir. Elle avait vu sur son bras dénudé l'épouvantable tatouage, et c'est lorsqu'il l'avait quittée après avoir été « appelé » qu'elle avait compris.

Elle savait depuis longtemps que plus elle attendait, moins elle aurait de chances de le ramener. Une part d'elle était consciente qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il avait tué tant de fois, sans le moindre scrupule, et elle venait encore d'assister à un de ses meurtres. Combien y en avait-il eu, avant ce Moldu ? Combien de nés-Moldus ? Combien de ceux qu'il nommait « traitres à leur sang » ?

— Ça va mieux ?

La voix de Hippocrate la sortit de ses sombres pensées et elle se força à esquisser un faible sourire, en s'asseyant de façon plus correcte.

— Oui, merci.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

— Pas facile hein ? Je n'étais pas bien moi non plus.

— Combien de temps il a tenu, celui-là ? demanda-t-elle.

— A peine trois jours. On l'a récupéré mardi, et… voilà. Ce sortilège est une véritable abomination, mais impossible de trouver comment le bloquer.

Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire, non. Après tout, c'était l'intelligence d'Antonin qui l'avait séduite en premier, se souvint-elle amèrement. Elle brillait en Potions, en Botanique, lui en Sortilèges, en Métamorphose, et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle à Poufsouffle, lui à Serpentard. Quelle était la probabilité pour que leurs deux esprits se rencontrent ?

— Qu'est-ce que te voulait Dumbledore ?

— Oh, rien. Un boulot, mais je ne pense pas que je vais accepter tout de suite.

— A Poudlard ? Franchement, à ta place je me précipiterais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça il y a quelques mois, mais si c'était à moi qu'il avait fait cette offre, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde. Le défilé des blessés tous les jours, des morts auxquelles on ne peut rien, je commence à saturer. Surtout les gosses. Je ne supporte pas de voir des enfants mourir. J'en ai déjà vu deux cette semaine, deux enfants moldus. C'était atroce.

Poppy n'osa pas poser la question, mais Hippocrate y répondit sans le vouloir :

— Ils avaient cette foutue marque, ce maudit trait sur la poitrine ! Si tu savais ce que je hais la voir sur les blessés qu'on reçoit ! Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce sortilège qui fait le plus de dégâts, on en reçoit des biens plus amochés qui n'ont visiblement pas eu affaire au monstre qui jette ce maléfice, et qui ne s'en sortent pas. Mais bon sang, des enfants ! Quand on connaît les conséquences du sortilège, la douleur qu'il provoque, c'est juste… ignoble.

— Je ne les ai pas vus, souffla-t-elle.

— Tu as bien de la chance. Ils n'ont même pas passé la nuit, pourtant on était trois sur le coup.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Poppy se leva, chancelante.

— Des enfants… murmura-t-elle.

Y en avait-il eu d'autres ? Étaient-ce les deux seuls auxquels il s'en était pris ?

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, prise de vertiges. Quand le basculement s'était-il effectué ? Quand Antonin Dolohov avait-il perdu le peu d'humanité qui lui restait pour s'attaquer à des enfants sans défense ? Elle-même ignorait pourquoi cette idée la révulsait tant, alors qu'elle était prête à lui pardonner les meurtres d'adultes, de Moldus tout aussi vulnérables que des enfants face à des sortilèges.

Poppy réalisa la sordide ironie de la situation. Elle était amoureuse d'un assassin, d'un monstre qui tuait ceux qu'il jugeait inférieurs à lui. Elle, dont le plus grand rêve à terme était de travailler à Poudlard, d'en protéger les élèves, de leur offrir un refuge dans lequel ils auraient la certitude d'être en sécurité. Leur offrir la certitude que quelle que soit la blessure qu'ils auront reçue, le maléfice qu'ils auront subi, la maladie qu'ils auront attrapée, ils pourront venir à elle, dans cette grande salle lumineuse aux lits d'un blanc immaculé, et y trouver tout le secours dont ils auront besoin.

Évidemment qu'elle voulait accepter la proposition d'Albus. Évidemment qu'elle était la plus apte à remplir la mission qu'il voulait lui confier, et que Yarrow avait refusée. Évidemment que sa place était là-bas, à Poudlard. Elle l'avait toujours été.

Antonin tuait sans scrupules ceux qu'elle s'était juré de protéger.

Ce constat acheva de lui briser le cœur et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, une douleur incommensurable dans la poitrine, et la gorge serrée à l'en étouffer. Incapable de respirer, Poppy se recroquevilla sur elle-même, et laissa échapper un long gémissement, semblable à celui d'un **chien** blessé. Elle n'eut que vaguement conscience d'être soulevée de terre. La voix d'Hippocrate lui semblait si lointaine, comme si elle échappait à son propre corps. On s'agita autour d'elle, mais elle garda les yeux clos, se retranchant dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, à peine consciente du fait qu'elle n'avait pas respiré correctement depuis un bon moment.

Antonin. Il avait disparu. Celui qu'elle avait aimé n'était plus là. Une part d'elle se demandait même s'il avait un jour existé, si elle n'avait pas imaginé l'humain derrière le meurtrier.

Elle sentait ses espoirs se déliter, lui échapper comme les rêves qu'on cherche à retenir mais qui se font de plus en plus vagues à mesure qu'on plonge dans sa mémoire. Depuis combien de temps avait-il franchi le cap du non-retour ? Depuis combien de temps l'homme qu'elle aimait avait-il été inexorablement absorbé par ce monstre cruel et impitoyable ?

— Antonin… s'entendit-elle appeler dans un sifflement évoquant un **violoncelle** désaccordé.

Et elle sombra complètement.

~oOo~

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, il faisait nuit noire. La chambre dans laquelle on l'avait installée donnait sur la rue principale, et à travers les persiennes elle distinguait la lueur un lampadaire du Londres moldu sur un fond de ciel noir.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire en découvrant celui qui occupait l'unique fauteuil de la chambre.

— Vous attendez ici depuis longtemps ? souffla-t-elle, la voix rauque et les cordes vocales douloureuses d'avoir été si crispées dans sa crise.

— Mr Smethwyck a jugé utile de me faire appeler après que votre état s'est stabilisé, répondit Albus Dumbledore avec sourire. Peut-être souhaitait-il que je recueille vos dernières volontés avant de vous laisser partir pour le grand voyage ?

Poppy se redressa péniblement en réprimant un rire désabusé.

— Je ne fais pas ce genre de… chose d'habitude, dit-elle en désignant d'un geste ample le lit dans lequel elle était installée. Je suis solide. Plus que j'en ai l'air.

— Oh Poppy, si seulement les gens fragiles étaient les seuls capables d'avoir le cœur brisé et d'en ressentir les effets…

Elle baissa les yeux. C'était parfois un poil agaçant de discuter avec quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace.

— Il ne reviendra jamais, murmura-t-elle. Vous aviez raison. Il a passé le point de non-retour.

— J'en suis sincèrement désolé. Quand l'avez-vous découvert ?

— J'imagine que je le savais depuis longtemps mais que je refusais de comprendre. Et puis, juste après votre départ, Hippocrate m'a parlé de deux enfants qu'il a vus mourir cette semaine, et ils avaient…

Incapable de finir sa phrase, elle se contenta de désigner son sternum d'un geste vague. Dumbledore émit un soupir, et à cet instant, elle vit le vieil homme derrière le grand sorcier. Le directeur inquiet pour son école, pour ses élèves, incertain de ce que l'avenir réservait aux jeunes étudiants qui pour certains prendraient peut-être un jour la même voie qu'Antonin.

Elle sut alors que sa décision était prise.

— J'accepte.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Son timbre était plus clair que jamais. Et son regard décidé, planté dans celui du vieux sorcier près d'elle.

— Je prendrai la place de Mr Yarrow.

— Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Poppy.

Il avait bien raison. Sa place n'était plus à Londres, à espérer pouvoir faire revenir Antonin du bon côté. Elle ne pouvait plus le sauver lui, alors elle irait protéger les élèves de Poudlard. Cette école était impénétrable, à l'abri des Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais pour combien de temps ? Un jour peut-être il lui faudrait faire de nouveau face à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

— Je vous reverrai donc à Poudlard à la rentrée, ajouta Dumbledore en se levant. Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de notre nouvel élève.

— C'est pour ça que vous m'avez embauchée non ? répondit-elle en souriant.

— Cela fait des années que j'espère vous voir nous rejoindre, Poppy, et finalement, l'arrivée du jeune Remus Lupin et la fuite de notre cher Yarrow tombent à merveille pour exaucer mon souhait.

Poppy sourit plus largement et serra la main de son nouveau directeur, avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Elle n'était pas surprise que Yarrow ait démissionné. C'était un bon infirmier, il lui avait beaucoup appris, mais il n'avait pas sa ténacité, sa vocation. Dès l'instant que Dumbledore lui avait évoqué le cas du petit Remus, elle avait su que c'était l'occasion qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps pour quitter Ste Mangouste. S'il n'y avait pas eu Antonin, elle serait déjà en route pour le château, direction **l'Écosse**, ses valises remplies de grimoires de Médicomagie et de remèdes de sa composition.

L'hôpital était silencieux. C'était rare. Mais dans le service de Pathologie des sortilèges, depuis plusieurs mois, la plupart des patients étaient beaucoup trop amochés pour pouvoir s'agiter, hormis lorsqu'ils rendaient leur dernier soupir. Cette pensée lui serra un peu plus le cœur, et elle éprouva le besoin urgent de quitter Ste Mangouste au plus vite.

Elle songea qu'à la rentrée, pour les élèves, elle serait Madame Pomfresh. Elle avait l'impression de changer d'identité, d'enfiler un nouvel uniforme, plus beau que l'ancien, de sortir de sa chrysalide. Poppy, la jeune Médicomage amoureuse d'un meurtrier sans âme et conscience, allait disparaître. Et elle embrasserait enfin la carrière dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Elle prit sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et la pointa sur le mouchoir brodé qu'elle avait jeté au sol.

— _Incendio_.

Les flammes dévorèrent l'étoffe, non sans lui causer une douleur sourde à la poitrine. Mais ses yeux restèrent secs. Elle ne verserait plus une larme pour Antonin. Il n'existait plus, parti en fumée comme son dernier cadeau qu'elle regardait se consumer. Ne restait plus que Dolohov. Mangemort. Meurtrier. Monstre d'assassin d'enfants.

Et le 1er septembre, lorsque Poppy croisa le regard du jeune Remus Lupin, le visage strié des cicatrices qu'il garderait toute sa vie, elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Sa place était là, pour veiller sur ces sorciers en devenir. Ils seraient ses protégés, sans distinction de pureté du sang, de maison, d'allégeance.

Et elle serait là pour chacun d'eux, jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : ****Allez, un laïus final, parce que j'adore blablater à la fin de mes textes ! :D**

**• On ne sait quasiment rien de Poppy Pomfresh, je m'en suis rendu compte en cherchant des infos sur elle sur le wikia, même en anglais : ni date de naissance, ni sa maison à Poudlard, ni sa vie avant Poudlard, son histoire commence en 1971, quand Dumbledore lui confie la mission d'escorter chaque mois Remus Lupin à la Cabane hurlante. On ne sait même pas si elle était infirmière à Poudlard avant ça (et du coup j'ai décidé que non :mg:). On n'a même pas de description physique autre que "elle a les cheveux gris", donc même si elle est représentée comme assez âgée dans les films (Gemma Jones a 60 ans dans le 1er opus), je me suis dit que des cheveux gris, on peut tout à fait en avoir dès la quarantaine (moi-même j'arbore un bon nombre de cheveux blancs à 25 ans, je les aime beaucoup mais je pense pouvoir viser une chevelure poivre et sel dès mes 35 ans XD), donc j'ai décidé qu'elle était née en 1947 et avait donc 44 ans dans HP1^^ Mais c'est juste génial, parce qu'il y a tout à faire pour ce personnage o/**

**• Concernant Dolohov, pas de date de naissance donnée, on sait juste qu'il faisait partie des premiers adeptes de Voldemort (avec Rosier père, Nott père et Mulciber père). Donc forcément, il n'est pas tout jeune, et j'ai supposé qu'il avait 25 ans de plus que les parents de Harry (et donc 20 ans et quelques au début de la 1re guerre des sorciers, soit environ 50 ans lors de la Bataille du Ministère dans le tome 5, lorsqu'il blesse Hermione avec ce même maléfice).**

**• Enfin, concernant Hippocrate Smethwyck, ce n'est pas un OC, puisque c'est le guérisseur en chef qui trouve un antidote au venin de Nagini pour Arthur Weasley dans le tome 5 :)**

**Et donc concernant les contraintes, voici rapidement la liste des éléments des contraintes :  
\- Maléfice : **

Maléfice de Dolohov (c'est celui des 7 qui a une importance capitale dans le texte)**  
\- Livre : **_Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_**  
\- Tableau : **Penelope Nightshade (OC de mon invention, "nightshade" signifie "belladone", c'est une plante médicinale mais aussi toxique à forte dose)**  
\- Date : **15 novembre 1970**  
\- Animal : **chien**  
\- Instrument : **violoncelle**  
\- Pays : **l'Écosse

**Merci d'avoir lu :)  
**


End file.
